


Каменное дно

by nikirik



Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку с феста: " Преканон, джен или низкорейтинг. Мелкие Дэн и Джордж, прогулки по городским подворотням, разговоры обо всем, мечты о будущем, очень искренняя с надломом дружба на фоне окружающего их дна."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Каменное дно

**Author's Note:**

> Название из песни "Агаты Кристи":  
> Я же своей рукою  
> Сердце твое прикрою -  
> Можешь лететь и не бояться больше ничего.  
> Сердце твое двулико,  
> Сверху оно набито  
> Мягкой травой, а снизу каменное, каменное дно.  
>  "Черная луна"

\- Иди погуляй, - говорит ему мама, плотно закрывая за собой дверь спальни, где они с отцом только минуту назад выясняли что-то на повышенных тонах.   
Папин голос, как это бывает после пинты-другой, превратился в неразборчивую скороговорку из-за неискоренимого йоркширского акцента. Отсутствие собеседника в таком состоянии его нисколько не смущает, и сквозь фанерную стену до Денниса доносятся недобрые интонации, от которых хочется плотнее вжаться в мутное стекло пластикового окна.  
Мам, в Черчхилл Эстейт негде гулять. Ни двора, ни детской площадки, а только прямоугольник земли с загаженной травой. А по углам пасутся гопники и наркоманы. Все это Деннис пытается телепатически передать скорбным взглядом, но мать игнорирует бровки домиком и пихает ему в ладонь пятерку, а затем куртку.  
\- Купи себе что-нибудь вкусненькое.  
И выталкивает его из квартиры.  
Ну, красота.   
Толстый парень в желтой нейлоновой куртке, который недавно переехал в этот район, - да ему только мишень на лбу нарисовать осталось, чтобы гопота точно не промахнулась.   
Сгорбившись, он бегом скатывается по заплеванной лестнице.  
Уйти далеко он не успевает.  
\- Эй, жирный, - несется ему в спину. – Да, ты, с бабской прической!  
Деннис не останавливается.  
\- Че, куда бежим-то? – его уже окружили, смеются и тычут под ребра, перепихивая друг другу, как мячик.  
\- Красивая куртка, - ухмыляется один и сплевывает сквозь зубы на желтый нейлон.  
Деннис замирает, не поднимая глаз.   
Сжимает в кулаке ключи.  
Он знает, даже если не давать повода, все равно начнут бить.  
Такие тут законы.  
\- Але, пацаны, - доносится откуда-то сбоку, и все как по команде поворачивают головы. Деннис ловит насмешливый взгляд аккуратно одетого паренька, прежде чем тот небрежно бросает:  
\- Фас, Куки! – и спускает собаку с поводка.  
Минута, и вокруг уже никого, только парень с собакой, которая воинственно облаивает Денниса, успевшего запрыгнуть на мусорный бак.  
\- Молодец, девочка, - парень нагибается к псине, чтобы застегнуть поводок. – Слезай, не сожрет тебя.  
Деннис открывает рот, чтобы объяснить, собак он боится с детства, но тут тишину разрывает пронзительный детский плач.  
\- Ох ты ж ёпт, - бледнеет парень и несется куда-то за угол. Деннис, как намагниченный, бежит за ним следом.  
И чуть не врезается в розовую коляску.  
\- Это у тебя живой ребенок? – выпаливает Деннис и сам себя хлопает по губам, так по-идиотски звучит вопрос.  
\- Для мертвой она громковато орет, - ухмыляется его новый знакомый, ловко затыкающий фонтан звука соской. - Сестра моя, Эмс.  
У Денниса голова плывет от происходящего.  
\- Гог, - говорит парень и протягивает ему пачку.   
\- Что?  
\- Все зовут меня Гог, - поясняет тот. – Курнем?  
\- Я не курю, мне четырнадцать.   
\- Мне тоже, ну и что?  
Гог затягивается, выпускает дымную струю в сторону Денниса, который начинает отчаянно отмахиваться и кашлять. Смеется.  
\- Ну, бывай, Чобс, еще увидимся.  
Деннис смотрит вслед парню с собакой и коляской и не может справиться с головокружением.   
Никто никогда не вступался за него.  
Не давал ему смешных необидных прозвищ.  
Сердце его бьется часто и счастливо.  
***  
Деннис сидит за столом, семейный ужин в разгаре, когда в дверь звонят.  
Мама со вздохом недоумения поднимается, а отец, подмигивая, наполняет бокал вискарем вместо яблочного сока. Деннис поджимает губы и утыкается взглядом в пюре с подливкой. Беседа у дверей его совершенно не интересует, покуда он не слышит краем уха:  
\- Я друг Денниса из школы.   
Наглое вранье заставляет его встрепенуться, и, обернувшись, он получает в лицо ослепительную улыбку:  
\- Привет, Деннис! Это я, Джордж!  
Какой еще на фиг Джордж, хочет вскинуться Деннис, но тут же замирает. Потому что узнает Гога.   
\- Я ходил за молочной смесью для Эмс, это моя младшая сестра, - поясняет он для мамы Денниса, которая уже смотрит на него с умилением. – Думал, загляну на минутку, но вижу, вы ужинаете.  
\- О, Джордж, дорогой, оставайся, - щебечет мама, радостно заглотив наживку. – Поужинай с нами.  
Гог проходит, после должных церемоний усаживается рядом и слегка пихает Денниса в бок. Вид у него крайне довольный.   
-Как ты узнал, где я живу? – шепчет Деннис. - Я тебя в школе ни разу не видел.  
\- А я на домашнем обучении.  
Гог наклоняет голову, и челка падает на его светлые глаза.   
Деннис не знает, то ли радоваться, то ли бояться.  
Потому что взгляд у Гога как рентген.   
Он еще и пяти минут не пробыл в их квартире, а, кажется, все уже про них понял.   
От этого Деннису так страшно и тошно, что кусок в горло не лезет.  
Отец подливает себе, не стесняясь гостя. Деннис знает, что Гог заметил.  
Ему кажется, что тот насмешливо и понимающе улыбается.   
\- Джордж, тебя, наверное, уже ждут, - выпаливает он, чувствуя растекающийся по щекам румянец.   
Что-то неуловимо меняется в лице Гога.   
Ты меня стесняешься? Мне не приходить? Что, я недостаточно хорош? В одном сраном доме ведь живем.   
Деннису страшно на него глядеть.  
Когда Гог злится, глаза у него становятся совсем белыми и пустыми.  
Нет, что ты. Деннис отчаянно мотает головой, не зная, как разорваться между желанием вытурить Гога поскорее и следовать за ним, всегда и везде.  
Их безмолвный диалог заканчивается на пороге.  
Гог очаровательно улыбается, треплет по щеке.  
\- Мама у тебя клевая. Ну, я к вам еще загляну.  
Деннис прислоняется к закрытой двери, задыхаясь.   
***  
Декабрь - тяжелый темный месяц.  
\- Видел твоего папашу у паба, - сбоку чиркает зажигалка, и Деннис, прикрывая глаза, вдыхает сладкий никотин. – Да и мой от него недалеко отстал.  
Какое-то время они с Гогом тупо смотрят с балкона на погружающийся в зимние сумерки двор.   
\- Не хочу домой, - голос у Денниса против желания какой-то жалобный.  
\- Можно на лестнице посидеть. Но там полный шлак.  
Деннис ложится грудью на перила балкона, вздыхает.  
Окурок Гога летит вниз по кривой, мигая красным.  
\- А пойдем на крышу.  
Небо грязное, звезд не видно. А Лондон полыхает огнями, как будто пароход вдалеке, а их забыли на необитаемом острове.  
\- А ты что будешь делать?  
\- За Вест-Хэм играть, конечно.  
\- Станешь богатым, купишь дом, заберешь нас с Эмс отсюда.   
\- Офигеть, как смешно.  
\- У меня руки замерзли.  
\- Хочешь мою куртку, - с готовностью предлагает Деннис.  
\- Неа, я об тебя погреюсь.  
Гог засовывает холодную ладонь ему под рубашку. Деннис перестает дышать совсем.  
Потом утыкается носом в щеку. Он тоже холодный.  
\- Ты закоченел, пойдем домой.  
\- Не, давай еще постоим, ладно? Давай подождем, пока этот хренов день закончится.  
\- А что сегодня за день?  
\- День, который кончается на –ник.  
\- Сегодня же четверг.  
\- Бездник, дубина. Заткнись и грей меня.  
Деннис знает, что мать будет волноваться, но домой возвращается только за полночь.   
Потом ему кажется, что это был сон.  
***  
На Рождество у мамы сгорает тостер.  
Она как-то не пропорционально расстраивается, так что Деннис сразу понимает, дело не в этом.   
Зачем-то кидает Гогу смс-ку: «Тостер накрылся вместе с Рождеством».  
Ответа нет довольно долго.  
Потом короткое: «Порешаем».  
Три звонка, а потом Гог кричит в щель для почты:  
\- С Рождеством!  
В руках у него новенький белый тостер.   
\- Это вам, миссис Си, - своим самым культурным голосом увещевает он, - выиграл в школьную лотерею.  
У Денниса в голове что-то щелкает.  
Тостер как две капли воды похож на тот, что стоит на витрине местной барахолки.   
\- Верни его, мам, - треснутым голосом говорит он.   
Мама и Гог застывают посреди комнаты. Они уже успели надеть золотые короны и взять по хлопушке.   
\- Иди домой, Гог.  
Деннис впихивает ему тостер, не глядя.  
Гог белеет лицом, шипит зло:  
\- Для тебя же старался.  
\- Ворованное не беру, - отрезает Деннис.  
\- Ну и пошел ты, Чобс.   
Гог срывает с головы бумажную корону. Золотые обрывки падают на пол.  
\- Погоди, Джордж, - зовет мама, - передай этот кусочек индейки родителям.  
\- Обойдутся.  
***  
В канун Нового года Деннис стоит у двери квартиры Гога и не решается постучать.  
Последняя неделя измучила его.   
Словно Гог стал неведомой, но важной частью его организма. И теперь, когда он насильно лишил себя этой части, все его существо бьется в агонии протеста.   
Деннис не может постучать, но и уйти не может.  
Дверь распахивается от толчка.  
Квартира Гога жуткий свинарник. Кругом пепельницы, пустые бутылки, смятые банки, срач.  
Гог появляется из кухни, на нем заляпанный фартук, он придерживает Куки за ошейник.  
Оглядывает Денниса, словно сканирует всю его подноготную, с черными мешками под глазами, угрюмым ртом, надломленными бровями.   
\- Запру ее на кухне, - наконец говорит он и уходит.   
Деннис хватается за ближайшую пепельницу. Находит пакет и методично собирает в него весь мусор. От мысли, что среди этой помойки может ползать Эмс, у него сводит желудок.   
\- Гог, где у вас пылесос?  
\- Оставь, - командует из-за его спины Гог. – Брось, я сказал!  
Деннис застывает с мусорным пакетом в руках.  
Гог вырывает его и выбрасывает на лестницу.  
\- Эти свиньи не стоят, - взгляд у него больной, но он уже через секунду он ухмыляется, - да, Чобс, у нас ночевку с друганами не устроишь.  
\- Где Эмили?   
\- Спит. Но ты проходи, не стесняйся. Знаешь, Чобс, - на лице у Гога мелькает неуловимая улыбка, - как ты насчет стрижки?  
\- Че?  
\- Давай сделаем из тебя настоящего пацана.  
Гог загоняет обалдевшего от такого напора Денниса в ванную, усаживает на табурет, приносит отцовскую бритву.  
\- Вот тут с боков убрать, - деловито объясняет он, держа лицо Денниса в своих ладонях. – И будешь реально как с нашего района.  
Деннис не сопротивляется, машинка жужжит гипнотически, и руки Гога поворачивают его голову то влево, то вправо. И это приятно. И там, где теперь голая кожа. Гог трогает пальцами, проверяет, вертит, что-то там решает про себя.   
Деннис хочет быть так всегда.  
Но тут просыпается Эмс, и Гог уходит за ней, а когда приносит в ванную:  
\- А вот и Чобс, дорогуша. Он у нас ничего, правда?  
Деннис смотрит на них обоих, родных до боли в сердце, но все, что он может сказать:  
\- С Новым годом.

***  
Январь приносит дожди и слякоть, двор превращается в болото, и Деннис почти месяц не видит ни Гога, ни Эмили.  
А когда встречает , тот еле стоит на ногах.  
\- Дээнниис, - нараспев зовет он, плюхаясь на паребрик. – Дружище, мать твою.  
Деннис торопливо подходит к нему. Гог смахивает челку, улыбается криво.  
\- Не возьмут тебя в футболисты, Чобс.  
\- Ты что, пьян?  
Гог даже не пытается спорить с очевидным.   
\- Понимаешь, ты должен бежать быстрее, - втолковывает он Деннису, пытаясь выбить сигарету из пачки. - Фас, Куки!  
Это чучело натравливает на него свою собаку.  
И Деннис бежит, а Гог пьяно ржет, пока не заваливается на бок. Его тошнит так, что он захлебывается.  
Деннис не может к нему подбежать из-за собаки, которая вцепилась в край куртки.  
\- Фу, Куки, - орет он, отпихивая мокрую морду, сейчас ему не до боязни собак.  
Гога выворачивает наизнанку.  
Деннис вытирает ему лицо рукавом.   
\- Тебе тоже стоит нажраться, Чобс, - куда-то ему в плечо бубнит Гог.  
\- Нет уж, спасибо.  
\- Но все взрослые так делают: нажираются, трахаются, делают детей, а потом забывают про них на хрен, - Гог порывается встать. - Да гори оно все огнем!  
\- Но не мы, Гог. Мы не такие! – Деннис прижимает его за плечи, и Гог сдается, смеется потерянно.  
\- Не знаю, Чобс. Письмо из Хогвартса нам с тобой ведь так и не пришло, а?  
\- Ты бы все равно не стал ходить в этой их мантии.  
\- Да уж, пацаны бы засмеяли. И палка мне эта их не нужна, железный прут надежнее…  
Гог дремлет на плече у Денниса. Собака продолжает мусолить край куртки. Где-то ругаются, плачет ребенок. Тут грязно, убого, бедно, но где-то там за окном мама и Эмс.   
Это их дом. Гребаный Черчхилл Эстейт.


End file.
